The Perfect Stranger
by piperloveleoalways
Summary: When Piper runs into a stranger she introduces him to a friend to find out that he is not only a stranger but someone from Leo's past. Secrets are revealed and Leo's past finally catches up with him. Who could this man be? Set in season 6.CHAPTER 8IS UP
1. Chapter 1

**The Perfect Stranger**

**Setting: Takes place in season 6 after they vanquished the Order. When Piper runs into a stranger she introduces him to ****a friend to find out that he is not only a stranger but someone from Leo's past. Secrets are revealed and Leo's past ****finally catches up with him.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Morning Pheebs." Piper said as she saw her little sister Phoebe walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Piper and good morning to you little man."Phoebe cooed as she made her way to her nephew Wyatt, who was a few months started to giggle as his aunt started to tickle him.

"Um Pheebs can you watch Wyatt for me as I go to the market, we are out of milk and eggs and I want to make a cake for Chris' thank you dinner." Piper said as she grabbed her keys. Chris was their neurotic whitelighter from the future, who came back to the past to save Wyatt. After he saved Wyatt from the Order Piper decided to have a thank you dinner for him. Piper loved cooking so of course she was look at this at a means of escaping cooking anything other than vanquishing potions.

"Sure, we are gonna have a good time wont we." Phoebe cooed to little Wyatt as she tickled him more.

"Oh kay thanks." with that said Piper was out of the door.

"Let's go see if auntie Paige is awake." Phoebe said as she picked Wyatt up and made her way to the stairs. Suddenly a swirl of blue orbs appeared in front of her and formed into the neurotic whitelighter they all knew and was getting to love Chris.

"Hey don't forget dinner starts at six." Phoebe said as se greeted him.

"Yea I know where's Piper?" he said as he surveyed his surroundings as if he was looking for something.

"She went to the market to pick up some food to cook for the dinner, by the way did you invite Leo?" Phoebe asked as she started to calm down Wyatt who was getting fussy.

"Yea, yea well call her and Paige there is a demon who is organising the underworld I think that he is trying to become the source. I need you guys to write a summoning spell and make a vanquishing potion his name is Lerzon. It wouldn't be hard to get rid of him only you need is a power of three spell."

"Oh k I'll call her, dont worry we will get rid of the demon and have your dinner all in the same night." Phoebe said with a smile on her face. With that said Chris orbed out and Phoebe started to dial Piper's number.

_Hello_

"Hey Piper."

_Hey Pheebs is something wrong?"_

"Yea well nothing you need to worry about just hurry return home theres a demon to vanquish."

_When isn't there one ok I gotta go be home soon bye._

"Bye."

* * *

While Piper was trying to gather her thoughts she knocked her cart over someone else owns.

"Oh I am so sorry." Piper said as she bent down helping the stranger gather his belongings.

"No its my fault." the stranger said looking at her.

"No really..." Piper said as she looked at the stranger suddenly she became mesmorised as she looked into his eyes. The stranger had shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. She was glad that he did not seem to know she was checking him out and she stopped at his eyes. There was something about his eyes that made Piper look into them. An akward moment passed and he decided to break the silence.

"Im Jay." he said as he helped Piper up.

"Im Piper, I am so sorry Jay why dont I make it up to you our family is having a little dinner for a friend of ours I would love it if you come.

"Sure and it was as much as my fault as it was yours." Jay said looking into Piper's eyes thinking _Wow her eyes are so beautiful __she is beautiful and it sounded like she was asking me out for a date._

_"_No really here is my address dinner is at 6." Piper said as she handed him a piece of paper and rushed pass him to her car. In the car she just realised what she did, she had invited a perfect stranger into her house for dinner when a demon was on the loose. She didnt know how that could happen the words were just flowing out of her mouth like she had no control over what to say and his eyes, they looked as if they could look into her soul only Leos eyes did that to her. She shrugged off her last thought and drove off.

* * *

Piper looked into her mirror and observed what she was wearing. A knee length demin skirt and a black spagetti strap blouse. When she did arrive home they vanquished the demon and she told her sisters about the stranger they were eager to see him and then

they reminded her that Leo would be there at dinner. She knew things would be ackward Leo knew she had dated other people but still she felt that it would be hard on her Leo on the hand had no problems with it. After looking at herself she made her way down the stairs and heard a knock on the door.

"Hey" she said as she answered the door. Before her stood that handsome stranger she had met earlier. He had on a black demin long pants and a white shirt.

"Hey yourself these are for you." Jay said as he handed Piper a dozen roses

"Thank you there beautiful come in everyone is already seated." Piper said as she ushered Jay into the house. As they approached the table Jay suddenly stopped in his steps. He became frozen as he looked at the sight before him. It was him. Seeing him staring Piper looked at what he was looking at as did everyone else except him. When they saw the person he was staring at the person was looking at him the same way. Him and Leo were playing the staring game. At first Piper thought Leo was staring at him cause that was her date but she saw the way he looked at Leo like he knew him.

"Leo this is Jay, Jay this is Leo." Piper say as tried to break the silence.

"I know who he is Piper." Leo said never stopped make eye contact with him, with Jay. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he got up and made his way to Jay.

"Piper invited me and I could ask you the same thing." Jay said as he let go of Piper and moved closer to Leo.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Piper said placing herself in the middle of the two man who looked like they were getting ready to kill each other.

"You should leave here before I lose my temper." Leo said as he made his hands into fist.

"Last time I checked you didnt invite me Piper did. So lose your temper what are you gonna do elder meditate me to death." Jay said as he moved Piper out of the way. All eyes suddenly were opon Jay, how could he know Leo was an elder did that mean he knew about them.

"Who, what how did you know Leo was an elder." Piper questioned as she looked at Jay then to Leo for some sort of answers.

"Wait I knew your name sounded familiar. Piper as in the Piper." Jay said as he backed away from Leo and looked at Piper.

"What do you mean the Piper how do you know her." Paige asked as she got up and moved over to Jay.

"As in Piper Halliwell Wyatt." Jay said "well at least Piper Halliwell for now." That when it hit him like a ton of bricks. Chris got up and moved over to Jay who now was feeling all of the eyes on him. "You never knew how to take care of anything of any value in your life." Jay said to Leo with a smirk on his face. All of the anger left Leo for that moment because he realised that in his heart he knew on some level Jay was right but still he had no right to be there.

"I knew you looked familiar, Piper you dont who this is do you." Chris said as he looked at her. She shook her head and then looked at Leo who had calm down by now.

"No she dont know cause I didnt tell her." Leo said as he looked again at the man before him.

"Tell me what." Piper asked she looked towards Leo. Suddenly a bow and arrow appeared in Jay's hand and aimed it at Leo. "Leo orb out." she said as she was getting ready to motion her hands to blow up Jay but then Chris stopped her.

"NO." Chris screamed.

"Yea Piper ain no need to blow me up and here I thought you liked me I am not going to shoot him just letting him know that I am not afraid to do it." Jay said as he moved towards Leo. "Got it angel boy." he than black orbed out leaving the three sisters all confused.

"Leo who was.." Piper started to say but he rose his hand.

"No not now Piper I have gotta go." Leo said as he orbed out of the manor.

Phoebe stared at everyone she could not understand what had just happened what started out as an innocent gesture of kindness to Chris ended in the near demise of her ex brother in law. Chris then started to shake his head at what had happened saw that Piper was looking at him for some answers.

"Well" she said

"Well what" he answered as he tried to continue eating his food.

"You knew who that was you need to tell us what is going on you need to tell us who that was. He didnt look like no ordinary darklighter to me and you said you recognised him." Piper said as she stopped him.

"Well I dont think I should be the one to tell you who he was I believe its best that Leo tells you." Chris said

"No you are going to tell me and tell me now or I will blast your ass into the future so talk." Piper said as she got her hands ready to blow up Chris.

"Ok ok well the reason I recognise him is because he is..."

**A cliffhanger first chapter well hope you enjoy it and please R&R anyone know who Jay really is if you have any ideas let me know and tell me what you this so far. What happened between Leo and Jay? How do they know each other? What did Jay mean when he told Leo he isnt afraid this time?**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Perfect Stranger**

**Setting: Takes place in season 6 after they vanquished the Order. When Piper runs into a stranger she introduces him to a friend to find out that he is not only a stranger but someone from Leo's past. Secrets are revealed and Leo's past finally catches up with him.**

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Well I dont think I should be the one to tell you who he was I believe its best that Leo tells you." Chris said

"No you are going to tell me and tell me now or I will blast your ass into the future so talk." Piper said as she got her hands ready to blow up Chris.

"Ok ok well the reason I recognise him is because he is standing right behind." Chris said as he pointed towards Jay.

"Wait I can explain, by now Leo must have told you all sort of lies about me but hear me out ok. I would never hurt you any of you but Leo, he made me do that." Jay said as he tried to justify himself.

"How could Leo make you do that and what is it with you two how do you know each other?" Piper said as she made her way to a chair. Phoebe and Paige did the same but Chris, he just stared at Jay thinking about the Jay he grew up knowing, the one who basically was teaching Wyatt how to be evil. He wanted to hurt Jay and he wanted to do it now.

"Wait, you guys don't know." Jay said as he looked at the sisters. Piper shook her head and hung it down she thought that her and Leo had a good enough relationship that he would tell her anything.

"Not even his own family, the bastard wouldnt even tell you guys. Hey man do you have something to say?" Jay said as he turned to Chris noticing that he was being stared at.

"Me oh no I do not have a problem and you are the last person to call anyone a bastard Chris." all eyes suddenly turned towards Chris.

"Wait what did you call me?" Jay said as he made his way over to Chris and looked at him with an evil glare in his eye.

"You heard me Chris, that your name isnt it or do you perfer Cj hmm." Chris said with a smirk on his face. Suddenly he felt his air supply cut off. Jay was choking the life out of him.

"Jay stop it you're hurting him." Piper said as she desperately tried to take him off but was pushed away with Jay's free hand.

"You think its funny dont ya white lighter it so funny now don't you ever call me that you hear me." Jay said as he raise a glowing hand to punch Chris but suddenly felt a sharp pain and let go of Chris and fell to the floor becoming unconcious.

"Hey are you ok." Phoebe said as she rushed towards Chris' side.

"Yea I'll survive thanks Piper." He said as he started to regain his regular breathing.

"I didnt do anything." she said as Paige helped her to a chair.

"Then who was it." Paige said as she looked around.

"It was me." Leo said letting down his invisibility shield. "He had no right to hurt you Chris you didnt do anything wrong, but how did you know."

"Well.." he started but Piper cut him off.

"You will tell us in a little bit but first we need to put Jay in a crystal cage so that he wont be able to escape when he wakes up."

"Ok Piper, crystal circle." Paige said as orbs of crystal formed a circle around Jay who was lying unconcious on the floor.

"Now you have some explaining to do we want answers and we want it now." Piper said as she walked towards Leo who was looking down.

"I dont know what you are talking about." Leo answered stubbornly as he looked away from Piper.

"The hell you dont, you better tell us now or I will cast a truth spell on you." Piper said as she snapped Leo head back in her direction.

"Alright the reason I know Jay is because he is my older brother." Leo said as he sighed.

"Wait excuse me, you have a brother." Paige said as she looked at Leo in disbelief.

"Not just any brother, an evil brother Leo why didnt you tell us." Phoebe said

"Well I didnt think I would ever see him again since our last meeting." Leo said as he got a seat.

"When was that." Chris asked looking interested. He knew Jay was his uncle but he also knew that he wasnt suppose to show up until after he was born.

"About 10 maybe 15 years ago. He was hired by the triad to kill one of my charges a future whitelighter. That's after I found out he was evil. After I became a whitelighter he killed our mother thats how he became a darklighter I suppose. But when we met again he got close to me acted nothing happened. I was happy when I first saw him. You know growing up I always looked up to my big brother but sometime before I went to war something happened we sorta grew apart. But when I saw him its like none of that mattered he was brother and we became close. Until one night I orbed into Jasmine my charge's apartment and I saw him standing over her corpse. He said he had to kill her and I lounged at him and was throwing punches when he got out of my reach he summoned his bow and arrow. I stepped back and looked in his eyes. I was telling him he didnt need to do this. Suddenly Omar an elder orbed down behind me and was getting ready to kill him my brother. I stopped him but Jay used his arrow and killed him after I had calmed him down I stared at him as he made his way towards me. I looked at him and could see that he wasnt the brother I grew up knowing, he was going to kill me. He had the arrow up to throat and was getting ready to shoot it there, but he didnt. He said he couldnt kill me, at least not now anyway then he orbed out and I never saw him again." Leo said by now tears were running down his cheeks it was as if he was reliving the experience. Piper place her hand on his back and slowly traced circle is his back to calm him down.

"Wow bravo little brother although I do remember some parts you left out but we could always talk about that later cant we?" Jay said with a smirk on his face as he slowly stood.

"You know I have had it up to here with you." Chris said as he placed his hands above his head. "You are all alike."

"Who is alike Chris." Phoebe said as she made her way towards their whitelighter but he shrugged her off.

"Never mind I cant stand to be in the same room with two sets of Wyatt." Chris said as he orbed out.

"What got his boxers in a knot." Paige said.

Jay just stood there laughing "Seems that someone has issues with his older brother. Speaking of brothers why dont you let me outta here and give me a hug."

"You son of a bitch." Leo said as he stood outraged.

"Ouch we both know what you need a mouth full of soap but dont worry I doubt mom can hear you from here." Jay said

"DONT YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THAT." Leo said as he moved towards the crystal cage.

"You got something to say why dont you let me out here and we will handle this man to man." Jay said as he rolled up his sleeves.

"Leo dont listen to him he just trying to trick you." Piper said as she moved over to Leo trying to calm him down.

"Well that can be arranged." Leo said as he kicked one of the crystals out of the way and lounged at Jay. Punches were flying everywhere and suddenly they disappeared in a swirl of blue orbs.

"What the hell just happened." Piper said as she turned around to look at her sisters. They were just as dumbfounded as her. She met a guy who happened to be her ex brother in law, her son uncle, a darklighter a murderer. Now she found out a little more about Leo's past that she sort have regretted how she had to find out.

"I think I could ask that for you." the sisters turned their head towards the door to see where that voice came back and before them stood a little boy looking no older than 16 standing in the doorway with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Phoebe said as she got up and tried to get a better look at the boy.

"Well I am..."

**

* * *

Oh another cliffhanger well this is the second chapter. Leo had a brother and by the looks of it he killed their mother. Who could this stranger be? What will happen between Leo and Jay? What did Chris mean when he told Jay you're all alike? All this will be answered soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Perfect Stranger**

**Setting: Takes place in season 6 after they vanquished the Order. When Piper runs into a stranger she introduces him to a friend to find out that he is not only a stranger but someone from Leo's past. Secrets are revealed and Leo's past finally catches up with him.**

**CHAPTER THREE**

"What the hell just happened." Piper said as she turned around to look at her sisters. They were just as dumbfounded as her. She met a guy who happened to be her ex brother in law, her son uncle, a darklighter a murderer. Now she found out a little more about Leo's past that she sort have regretted how she had to find out.

"I think I could ask that for you." the sisters turned their head towards the door to see where that voice came back and before them stood a little boy looking no older than 16 standing in the doorway with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Phoebe said as she got up and tried to get a better look at the boy.

"Well I am, well you guys can call me Tommy I'm from the future." Tommy said as he stepped out of the door way.

"The future, why are you here?" Paige said as she sat on the couch.

"To answer Piper's question, to explain to you guys what just happen and to help you stop him." Tommy said as he stood infront of the three sisters. He looked at each of their faces they looked so different to him, they actually look alive sort of happy.

"Ok so what just happen and who are you going to help us stop?" Piper said as she looked at the boy. There was something about him that made her to believe anything he was about to tell her.

"Well you just witness the two Wyatt brothers, Christopher and Leonardo also known as Jay and your Leo. Leo thinks that Jay killed their mother but what he doesnt know is that Jay didnt do it and also that someone forced Jay to kill that woman so that he could get his mother's soul to return it to the after life but Leo messed with his plans and almost got himself killed Jay did not kill him because he felt that he couldnt kill his brother. But the demon who promised him his mother's soul double crossed him so that pushed Jay over the edge and truly turned him evil and Jay blames it on Leo." Tommy said as he looked Piper whose eyes never left his. He saw hurt and pain in her eyes than he gazed over to the other sisters who was looking at him with disbelief and sorrow. "And the person we need to stop is Leo, you guys need to find him before he kills his brother."

"Leo, would never hurt anyone especially his own blood." Phoebe said as she shook her head.

"Yea he would did you see the look in his eyes when he lounged towards Jay, he didnt even listen to me." Piper said as tears formed in her eyes. "He didnt look like he was the same old Leo ever since Jay came."

"That's true but how are we going to save him they could be anywhere now." Paige said.

"Here you guys will use this to save them its two summoning spells." Tommy said as he handed the two pieces of paper two Paige.

"Two, why do we need two." Piper said as her and Phoebe moved towards Paige whose eyes were widen with shock.

"Cause we are going to summon them and we are also going to summon the root of all their pain." Tommy said as he stared at the sisters.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Paige said as she placed the last ingredient in the potion.

"We have no choice, we need to save them I will not let my son lose his father to evil and he is not going to lose his uncle by the hand of his father." Piper said as her and Phoebe walked over to Paige with the spell.

"Ok here we go."

_Bring to us in this place_

_Through any region of time in this space_

_Leo and his brother Jay who are now at war_

_To find the truth and stop fighting for ever more_

Suddenly two swirls of light appeared in the separate crystal cage on each side of the room forming into a beaten Leo and Jay. Leo had a black eye and his body was covered in bruises while Jay had a split lip and just as many bruises as Leo.

"Oh my God what were you guys trying to do?" Piper said as she looked at the two brothers.

Tommy cleared motioned his hand to Piper so that the sisters could continue and they started chanting again.

_We call forth through space and time_

_Matriachs of the halliwell line_

_To help us in this time of need_

_To bring forth the only person who could correct this deed_

Suddenly a big cloud of spinning cloud appeared in the middle of the two cages and when the smoke cleared it formed into the shape of a woman.

"Mom." was all the two brothers could say their eyes widden in disbelief. There stood a woman with graying brunette hair who looked at the sisters.

"Thank you for bring me here I couldn't stand watching them go at it anymore. Leonardo Wyatt I am ashamed of you. Haven't your father and I always taught you never to throw the first punch."

Leo hung his head and shame. It was really his mother only her could really make him feel bad about something. A snicker came from the other cage where Jay was trying to contain his laughter.

"And you Christopher Wyatt Jrn should know better you are the oldest, you be looking out for your little brother not provoking him. No matter if you are evil or not he is still your brother." The woman said as she walked towards Jay's cage and looked at him. Jay hung his head also he knew what he was doing was wrong but he needed to do it he wanted his mother to rest in peace.

"All of this fighting over me and my soul. I never thought I would tear my children apart." the ghost said as tears formed in her eyes.

"No mom it isnt your fault, its all Jay fault he is the one who killed you." Leo said as he tried to get out of the cage to go to comfort his mother.

"Me, I wasnt the one who killed her, wait you think I killed her. My own mother." Jay said as he looked at Leo to see if he was joking but he wasnt.

"Well you are evil arent you? I am sick and tired of your lies." Leo said as he stared at his brother's eyes.

"Well who are you to call anyone evil, you are just as bad as me you killed Midnight." Jay said

"Midnight who is that?" Paige said as she looked at Leo.

"His dumb dog and it wasnt my fault your stupid dog went into the road after my ball and didnt see the car." Leo said. Then thats when it started. They were agruing about little things like a bunch of five year olds.

"That doesnt matter." Jay said after Leo said something about what happened in high school.

"And you always tried to take away all of my girlfriends." Leo said as he looked at his brother.

"Your girlfriends you cant accuse me of trying to take them away it isnt my fault that they liked me better. Tell me one of your girls I purposely messed with to make you mad." Jay said as he placed his hands on his hip.

"Well." Leo said as he started to think "Piper." Leo said as all eyes turned towards Piper, her eyes went towards Leo which were digging a hole in his face.

"What?" was all Piper screamed.

"Wait that was an accident, I didnt know who she was and that doesnt count because she isnt yours anymore." Jay said as he looked away from Piper and at Leo. He saw the hurt in his little brother eyes. "Hey Im sorry man, I didnt mean it like that."

"Yea well its a little to late for that dont you think." Leo said as he cast his eyes towards the floor.

"Piper let them out." the ghost whispered from the floor. Piper bent down and moved a crystal from each of the cages causing it to disappear.

Jay stepped foward and moved over to Leo. "I'm sorry little bro, I well I wasnt thinking, part of me knew that accepting Piper's dinner was wrong but can you blame me, she's hot." Jay said as a little smile formed on Leo's face.

"Yea I know that's one of the things I love about her among others." Leo said as he let out a little laugh. They were acting like no one else was in the room except them.

"Well you always had the best taste in girls when we were teenagers so I guess it would be the same now." Jay said as he opened his arms to hug Leo. Leo hesitated for a moment then he hugged his brother.

"It's good to have you back Jay." Leo said in his brother's embrace.

"Same here Nardo." Jay said as he hugged his little brother. He missed being to do this.

"My beautiful boys, Leo what Jay said is true he didnt kill me, and Jay Leo didnt know that you were trying to get my sould back so he isnt to blame." the ghost said as she stood up with tears of joy in her eyes as she looked at her two boys. "Blessed be." with that said she disappeared and the two brothers quickly pulled from each other when they noticed that the three sisters were staring at them.

"Wow that was so sweet." Phoebe said as a tear ran down her cheek.

* * *

As Leo made his way over to the door he suddenly stopped in his tracks and looked at the boy who was standing there the same time.

"What is bro?" Jay said as he saw Leo stopped and he also did the same as he saw the boy standing there.

"Tommy, what are you doing here?" Jay said as he pushed pass Leo.

"Wait you know who he is?" Paige said as she saw Jay hug the little boy.

"Well yea, Leo dont you recognise him?" Jay said as he looked at his brother. All of the colour was slowly draining from his eyes.

"No it isnt possible." Leo said as he shook his head. It was him, the one who had kept him up in nights, the one who haunted his nightmares.

"Leo, what isnt possible." Piper asked as she saw Leo go into a trance. "Jay who is this Tommy?"

"Well to be honest his name isnt really Tommy is it?" Chris said as he orbed in keeping eye contact with the boy the whole time.

"Chris where did you come from and what do you mean this isnt Tommy, who is he?" Phoebe said.

"Are you going to tell them or should I?" Chris said as he stepped closer to the boy who was gazing at the floor trying to avoid eye contact with Chris.

"Well ok ok. My name isnt Tommy it is..."

**

* * *

Another cliffhanger wow another chapter Jay and Leo make up and Tommy is not who he says he is? Then who is this Tommy that haunted Leo's dreams? All these will be answered soon. For those who kept asking Piper and Leo's brother is not going to hook up and yes eventually Piper and Leo will get back together I cant keep those two separated for too long they belong together LOL well Hope you enjoyed R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Perfect Stranger**

**Setting: Takes place in season 6 after they vanquished the Order. When Piper runs into a stranger she introduces him to a friend to find out that he is not only a stranger but someone from Leo's past. Secrets are revealed and Leo's past finally catches up with him.**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Well yea, Leo dont you recognise him?" Jay said as he looked at his brother. All of the colour was slowly draining from his eyes.

"No it isnt possible." Leo said as he shook his head. It was him, the one who had kept him up in nights, the one who haunted his nightmares.

"Leo, what isnt possible." Piper asked as she saw Leo go into a trance. "Jay who is this Tommy?"

"Well to be honest his name isnt really Tommy is it?" Chris said as he orbed in keeping eye contact with the boy the whole time.

"Chris where did you come from and what do you mean this isnt Tommy, who is he?" Phoebe said.

"Are you going to tell them or should I?" Chris said as he stepped closer to the boy who was gazing at the floor trying to avoid eye contact with Chris.

"Well ok ok. My name isnt Tommy it is Tyler and I am Chris' cousin. Now its up to Chris to tell you the truth." Tyler said as he sharply looked into Chris' eyes.

"What are you talking about the truth about what?" Phoebe said as she looked at Chris who was looking almost as bad as Leo.

"Who he really is, that is why I came back Chris you screwed it up, you saved Wyatt, yes but at the cost of your life and Melinda's they deserve the truth." Tyler said as he walked towards Chris. Then averted his gaze and saw Leo collapsed.

"Nardo." Jay said as he rushed to his little brother side trying to bring him to. But it was no use all he was doing was whispering something none of them could really understand. "You, you did this I am going to kill you." Jay said as he rushed towards Tyler trying to cut off his air supply.

"Piper do something." Chris said as he tried gettin Jay off of his little cousin. Piper did the only thing she could think off she froze Jay and Tyler wiggled himself free.

"Thanks, I know that you guys have questions but its best if we go into the conservatory, Leo couch." Tyler said with a swaying of his hands Leo disappeared and reappeared on the couch downstairs. Piper unfroze Jay and they proceded down the stairs to go and question him.

"What did you mean when you told Tyler he was the reason and who is Tommy how is he connected?" Paige asked as she looked at Jay. He let out a sigh and moved over to the chair where Leo layed.

"Well, I dont know if he ever told you guys but it happened a little before my last visit to Leo." Jay said as he looked at Piper. Suddenly it dawned on her, Leo had told her about it, about him.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked as she looked at Piper and saw that she knew something. "Piper."

"Tommy was...he was..my son." Jay managed to choke out. "He died a about 15 years ago, when he was 7 years old. We came from underworld and the elder sensed him. He was part whitelighter part darklighter. I did fall in love with one of my jobs and she got pregnant and I moved her to the underworld where we stayed. When we resurfaced the elder sensed him and tried to kill him. Then they confronted Leo and ask him if he knew about my son and he said yea. So they ordered him to be there while they killed him. When he saw Leo, he was like Uncle Leo hey how are you and then it happened so fast. The elders hit him with energy volts and Leo held me back while they forced him to watch the whole thing as his punishment. Leo blamed himself for it. That was one of the reasons why I turned also and why he stopped the elders from killing me. He always thought that he could have done something to save him." by now Jay was crying and Tyler moved over to soothe him.

"I am so sorry that happened to you." Paige said as she tried to comfort him by now she was crying also. "But how could this help us get Leo awake."

"I can do it, the only way you could awake Leo is by a spell sorta like blood to blood but only his blood relatives can say it." Tyler said as he gazed over to Chris.

"Well only Jay could do it cause Wyatt cant talk yet." Piper said as she looked over to Leo. Seeing him almost dies reminded her of how much she loved him.

"Chris it is time to tell them the truth. The future depends on it." Tyler said as he moved over to Chris. The sisters looked at them with confused eyes. "Me and Chris will say it Jay."

"But I thought you only said that his blood relatives could say it." Phoebe said as she moved over to the boys.

"Yea, that is why we will do it." Tyler said as he looked back at Chris "Jay is my dad so that makes Leo my uncle by blood."

"What I have a son." Jay said as he walked over and hugged Tyler.

"Wait a minute how does Chris fit in this is he Jay's son also." Paige asked as she looked at Chris, then it dawned on her.

"No." Chris said as he took in a big breath "I am not Leo's nephew I am his son."

Piper looked on it shock. She wasnt really surprise I mean her and Leo was divorced he had to have moved on. "Oh I see."

"Piper I dont think you really understand what Chris just said." Tyler said as he moved from his father embrace "He is Leo's son, yours and Leo's son."

"What wait how is that possible." Piper said as she started ranting. By now the three men had said the spell and watched as Leo's eyes fluttered open. He looked around his surrounding and then saw her. His angel, his heart his soulmate Piper. He rushed to her and hugged her tight. Everyone seemed surprise except Jay.

"I am so sorry." Leo said as he hugged Piper.

* * *

"It's ok you didnt do anything wrong."

"Yes I did, I didnt tell you about my brother, I left you to become an elder to raise our son by yourself, I caused you so much pain and when I was just there I felt the most pain I ever could cause the thought of never seeing you again crept into my mind and and." Leo said but was cut off by Piper's lips on his. The kiss was very passionate filled with all the emotions that were built up for the past months that had passed. Part of Piper's mind told her that this was a dream that she would wake up and he wouldnt be there so she didnt want to let him go.

"Well it's about time." Tyler said as he received 'why the hell did you do that for' looks from everyone. Leo reluctantly broke the kiss and looked at Tyler.

"Sorry allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tyler." he said as he streched out his hand to shake Leo's hand. He nodded and shook his hand.

"But but you look so much like..." Leo said as he shook the thought out of his head he didnt wanna faint again.

"I know well I am Jay's son from the future. Your nephew." He said as he looked at Chris. He saw something that he had never saw well at least not in a few years. Chris was crying as he looked dead in Leo's eyes. "You have to tell him."

"Tell me what." Leo said a little bit angry but then felt a hand on his and saw Piper was trying to calm him down so he nodded for Tyler to continue.

"Ok, well Leo, um well um I am Wyatt's little brother, your son." Chris said as he looked at the ground trying to avoid Leo's judgemental eyes.

"I know." Leo said as he did the same.

* * *

"Wait, Im sorry you know how." Piper said as she looked at Leo.

"Well other than the fact he called me dad once, I sorta figured it out by little things you know. I mean the fact that he knew Jay, he knew my secret meditation space, how well he knew the book and you guys and how determined he was to save Wyatt and because of when I fainted I saw Natalie." Leo said as he lifted his head.

"Im sorry Natalie." Phoebe asked.

"Whose Natalie?" Paige asked as she sat down.

"Natalie was a whitelighter friend of Leo who died a while before we got married." Piper said "how did she know?"

"The Natalie I saw was from the future, she told me that I needed to save my family, dont get attach to the rules like she did or you would miss out on the most important thing Love." Leo said as he looked at Chris whose eyes started to twinkle "what's on your mind."

"Aunty Natalie, oh um I mean Natalie oh well I already slipped. You saw Aunty Natalie that means I saved her." Chris said. He always loved his aunts but him and Natalie was like Wyatt and Paige with that whole whitelighter thing. Natalie was Tyler's mother Wyatt killed her after he did turn.

"Aunty Natalie?" Phoebe asked as she saw a blush of red cheeks on Jay's face. "Oh my god, you and Natalie."

Jay nodded a little as he continued to blushed. Natalie was Tommy's mother and after he died she was strick on the rules. But his future son gave him a little hope. Suddenly his phone ranged and took him out of my thoughts.

* * *

"Hello"

_"Yea man I havent heard from you since I did the thing. What should I do with the Charmed Ones' kid"_

"Um change of plans come to me."

_"Ok"_

* * *

Suddenly a demon shimmered infront of Jay holding Wyatt. The three sisters gasped, they didnt know that Wyatt had been kidnapped he was with their dad the whole time. The demon rested Wyatt down and bowed down to Jay.

"Your highness, what art thou doing."

"Changing." Jay said as he used his hand and cut off the air supply of the demon and killed him. Piper rushed to pick up Wyatt. "I am so sorry I didnt know who he was but I wasnt going to hurt him all I knew was that he was the son of a charmed one but when Chris said he was his little brother I just did find out."

"Ok I forgive you guess we can call it even. I held you back while they killed your son and you kidnapped mine." Leo joked. But only him and Jay laughed. The sisters just stared on with a confuse look on their face how could someone joke about something like that.

* * *

"Now I have an idea, seeing that your birthday is day after tomorrow I can take these three off your hands." Jay said as he pointed to Chris, Tyler and baby Wyatt who was playing with Tyler.

"Wait your birthday is in a few days." Phoebe asked surprise as her and Paige and Piper's mouth opened. Piper knew it was his birthday but she completely forgot.

"Yea its no big deal." Leo said as he shrugged it off. "Why would you take them off my hands?"

"Because I have something plan for your birthday. I was going to summon Natalie but hey she will understand." Jay said as he blushed as he said her name. Even though she died he secretly saw her and occassionally saw her for dinner and things.

"That is why she is always disappearing." Leo said with a smile on his face. He saw that she was a happy but he didnt want to say anything. "What did you have in mind?"

"The same thing that we gave dad for his birthday when we were little after we left the house." Jay said as he laughed at the thought. When it would draw near to his dad birthday, he would always be sleeping on the couch cause his mom them would be fighting but for his birthday he would get his mom to cook him dinner and Leo would get their dad to come home on time or something while they went to the movies and slept at a friends house.

"Wait you are not saying what I think you are saying cause if so no way." Leo said as he shook his head. Chris and Tyler laughed cause they knew what Jay was talking about.

"What is he talking about?" Paige asked as he saw the boys laughing.

"About Leo," Chris tried to say but he outburst in laughter. So Tyler went up to her and whispered it into her ear and she couldnt help but laugh but it was a good idea so she told Phoebe but didnt tell Piper.

"What is so funny?" Piper asked as she got irratated.

"Dont worry, you'll see." Phoebe said.

"Ok well until then there is something I always wanted to do since Wyatt was born." Leo said as he bent over to pick up Wyatt and moved over to Jay. "Wyatt I want you to meet a very special man, my big brother and your uncle Jay." Leo said as he handed Wyatt to Jay. Tears were threatening to fall down but Jay held them up.

"Hey little guy, you remind me of your dad when he was your size..." Jay sat as he started to talk to Wyatt about Leo when they were younger. Leo, Chris and Tyler did the same but the three sisters left the room. Piper stared back at the two generations of Wyatt men. Her husband, _wait did she still think of Leo like that I mean he said that he still loved her did that mean he wanted her back, _her two beautiful boys, her newly found brother in law and her nephew. She couldnt help but smile as she saw the look on Leo's face, it was a happy and peaceful look.

* * *

Piper turned to walk away. As she made it to her room she closed the door, as she started to turn around someone orbed infront of her. It was Leo. He was standing close to Piper and had her in his arms. He used his hand to raise her chin and looked into her eyes, those big beautiful brown eyes. He couldnt resist it anymore so he kissed Piper. When she started to kiss him back he took that as his cue and he started to push her towards the bed. She threw her hands around his neck and deepened the kiss as she felt herself being lowered towards the bed.

Everything was going good until she heard a loud thump coming from downstairs and heard Phoebe screamed.

"What the hell was that?"

**

* * *

Well there you go another chapter. Leo and the sisters finally found out about Chris and Leo and his brother are growing closer. Piper and Leo were upstairs making out does that mean they are back together? What is this big thing planned for Leo's brother? Is Jay the one organizing the underworld? What happened downstairs that made Phoebe scream? All these will be answered soon. Keep reviewing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Perfect Stranger**

**Setting: Takes place in season 6 after they vanquished the Order. When Piper runs into a stranger she introduces him to a friend to find out that he is not only a stranger but someone from Leo's past. Secrets are revealed and Leo's past finally catches up with him.**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Piper turned to walk away. As she made it to her room she closed the door, as she started to turn around someone orbed infront of her. It was Leo. He was standing close to Piper and had her in his arms. He used his hand to raise her chin and looked into her eyes, those big beautiful brown eyes. He couldnt resist it anymore so he kissed Piper. When she started to kiss him back he took that as his cue and he started to push her towards the bed. She threw her hands around his neck and deepened the kiss as she felt herself being lowered towards the bed.

Everything was going good until she heard a loud thump coming from downstairs and heard Phoebe screamed.

"What the hell was that?"

"I would ask you the same thing." Jay said as he looked out of the window. Piper looked up where Leo was to see her hands empty.

"What are you talking about and where is Leo." Piper said as she sat on her bed. She looked at Jay who merely ran his hand through his hair not turning away from the window.

"Leo is right downstairs where you left him." Jay said as he continued to look outside. _What is wrong with these people I mean they clearly love each other why dont they show it._

"Wait what do you mean Leo was just up here and then I heard Phoebe scream." Piper said as she got up.

Jay shook his head "No, that is what you wanted to happen. I sorta sprinkled you with some of my memory dust." Jay said as he looked at Piper. He could see the confusion on her face. "Unlike the whitelighters dust it doesnt erase memories, it sorta makes you remember them."

"So wait that never happened?" Piper said. She slammed herself back onto her bed. She started rubbing her temples trying to reduce the pain of the headache that was forming.

"No, see when I saw how my brother opened up to you downstairs I wanted to know if you felt the same about him, so I hit you with a small amount of this." Jay said as he waved a small bag. "Clearly I could see that you feel the same, the question is why dont you tell him?"

"It's not that easy?" Piper said as she let a sigh. She knew that she still loved Leo, but she also know that they couldnt be together that is one of the reason why she started dating again in search of her new lover.

"Really, what is not easy you guys love each other." Jay said as he looked at Piper.

"But he is an elder and if you didnt know as yet they cant have a family." Piper said as the unshed tears in her eyes started glistening.

"So that hasnt stopped you guys before, and Chris is living proof of that." Jay said as he moved closer to Piper. She looked so fragile like a glass that would break at any minute.

"I know, but I am scared that I will only lose him again if I let down my guard." Piper said. She couldnt hold her tears back anymore so she wept into Jay's shirt. To her surprise he started to try to comfort her. He reminded her so much of Leo. "I love him Jay, more than he will ever know but I I I" as she stammered over her words.

"Shh dont think about that. He would never leave you, he loves you too much, just give him another chance. I am not asking you to jump in the bed with the guy." Jay said as he tried to lighten the moment. Piper lifted her head up and gave him a playful slap on his arm. "Just you know start over, like with little things you know."

"I could give it a try. But what if he leaves me again." Piper said as she snuggled by Jay.

"He wont, if he does I will come from where ever I am and orb his butt back." Jay said as he looked at Piper who was shifting herself to become comfortable. "Not the same is it, I mean my brother is one of a kind."

"Yea he really is something. I cant believe how I tried to fool myself thinking I could find someone to replace him when he was the only one I wanted." Piper said as she sat back straight on the bed.

"I know what you mean, after Natalie and I lost Tommy, she left me and I tried magic to get my feelings for her outta my system but it was of no use. There is nothing more powerful then the power of love." Jay said as he looked at Piper. "And you and my brother have that love and no one and nothing can take that from you guys ok."

"Ok. Thank you." Piper said as she hugged Jay. She felt nice that she ran into him in the market. Although when she invited him to the dinner what she had in mind was the beginning of a relationship between them but he coming up there they still had that. Not a relationship as lovers but sorta like brother and sister. He was truly something else, a very hard book to read.

"Come on, I told them that I was going to go look for the bathroom, we better go before Leo send a search party for me." Jay laughed as he stucked out his hand for Piper to grab a hold of so he could pull her up. She grabbed his hand and they walked downstairs.

* * *

"Hey you guys, we were just discussing the thing for Uncle Leo's birthday." Tyler said as he got up.

"Yea Jay, change in plans all I want is a nice family dinner maybe at a restuarant." Leo said as he looked at his brother.

"Nonsense, no need for a restuarant when you could have a homecooked meal right here at the manor." Piper said as she moved over to the seat where Chris was siting. She watched as the boys eyes widen in delight.

"Yea, that would be nice I dont know when was the last time I had one of your homecooked meals." Leo said as he looked at Piper. She seemed different, happy and she offered to make him a homecook meal. It was like they were becoming a family again.

"Me neither." Tyler and Chris said as their mouth began to water. Jay stared at the two boys and laughed.

"Her cooking is that good." Jay said with a smirk on his face.

"You havent lived until you have tasted her cooking, her pasta is to die for." Leo said as he started remanising of how he would orb in to house smelling Piper's cooking from every room in the house.

"No Uncle Leo I have to say I disagree, her chocolate chip cookies are to die for." Tyler said as he rubbed his stomach. "They are yum, yum yummy."

"Sorry Tyler I have to go with dad on this one its mom's pasta is the bomb." Chris said. Jay watched as the boys started agruing about what was Piper's best dish. She was blushing uncontrollably at their remarks of her food. Jay turned to his brother and saw him smiling, he thought maybe it was because it was the first time Chris called him dad seeing that was when the smile appeared. He step back to have a good look at his, his family. He actually found them. He had his brother back, two newly found nephews, his own son and her, Piper. She was truly an amazing person. He never thought that no one was good enough for his little brother but his mind was changed the day he met Piper.

"Ok it's settled, tomorrow we will start planning Leo's birthday dinner." Piper said as she stood up. "I am going to tell Phoebe and Paige in the change of plans." she said as she started to go up the steps.

* * *

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Jay said as he sat down on the couch.

"Well, there is something you always promised me when we were little, how about we do that." Leo said as he looked at his brother.

"What you mean, go to a baseball game?" Jay asked, he saw a twinkling look come into Tyler and Chris' eyes he could see that they were baseball fans.

"Yea why not, the 5 of us go, what do you guys think?" Leo asked as he looked at Chris and Tyler. They nodded their heads vigorously. "Ok its settled, let us go tell the sisters where we are going." Leo said as him and Jay got up and headed towards the sister's room.

* * *

Chris let out a sigh as he looked at his little cousin. "It's weird you know."

"What do you mean?" Tyler said as he played with Wyatt.

"Our dads, they are completely different from the ones we grew up knowing."

"Well we never actually got to grow up with them around." Tyler said as-matter-of-fact.

"That is true." Chris said.

"Well at least now we have been given the chance to get to know them. We will worry about the demons later for now lets just enjoy our dads." Tyler said as he picked little Wyatt up.

"Ok I think you are right."

"Well I am glad you are finally realising that." Tyler said as he received a playful punch from Chris on his arm. Everything was good in the world for him now and nothing could have changed that.

* * *

**There you guys go another chapter. Everything seems to be going good for the family. A little more male bonding going on. Please review so I could continue. Thanks so far hope you enjoyed it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**The Perfect Stranger**

**Setting: Takes place in season 6 after they vanquished the Order. When Piper runs into a stranger she introduces him to a friend to find out that he is not only a stranger but someone from Leo's past. Secrets are revealed and Leo's past finally catches up with him.**

**CHAPTER SIX**

"Hey we're back." Jay said as they entered the manor.

"Wow someone looks like they had fun." Piper said as she entered and saw everyone. Chris, Tyler and Wyatt had on hats and had all sorts of baseball figurines. Each of their faces had a fuge grin on it. She could help but let out a little laugh.

"Yea it was amazing, I mean our team didnt win but still it was truly great. There was a foul ball coming to the stands and dad and Uncle Jay were fighting to get the ball but dad finally let him get it and when the ball was like an inch from his had it disappears in a swirl of orbs. So he looks back and sees the ball in Wyatt hand and dad sitting next to him laughing at Uncle Jay." Chris said as he handed Wyatt to his mom. He couldnt believe he had such a good time especially with his father and uncle.

"Sounds like you guys had a great time." Paige said as she walked into the conservatory where they were sitting.

"Yea, we did. Leo said that we should go to the game but when we reached there we realised that we didnt have any tickets, so Tyler conjured some fake ones, while Wyatt and Chris orbed us the food." Jay said as he slammed himself down into the chair. He missed doing things like this with his little brother.

* * *

"What are you doing." Zerok said as he shimmered into the cave.

"Asking the seer what is happening to our leader?" Deman said as he looked at the old seer. "Well"

"It is what you have expected, your leader Jay is turning good. He delivered the baby back to the sisters and vanquished one of our own." The seer said as she looked into the crystal ball. "He is the begining of your end."

"Not if I had anything to do with it." Deman said as he shimmered out.

* * *

"Wait you are kidding, Leo was riding his bike without training wheels when he was 3." Phoebe said as she laughed. Jay and Leo were telling stories about their childhood.

"Yep, I was 5 and couldnt ride a bike without them. I was riding my bike around the block with Rick and we had all of the girls. Although our bikes had training wheels. Then Leo decided to go with us and the training wheels came off his bike while we were riding and all of the girls started noticing Leo." Jay said as he tried to keep in his laughter. "Here is the funny part, Leo was going through the phase where he thought that girls was yucky, so he rode his bike home screaming for mom."

"Wow dad, didnt know you were the ladies man." Chris said as he calmed himself from all that laughing.

"Yea well I was 3 what did you expect, I had no interest in girls at that age." Leo said trying to redeem himself.

"Yea except for Natalie." Jay said as he looked at Leo and received a 'what the hell you said tghat for look.'

"Natalie, as in whitelighter Natalie, the mother of your children Natalie." Phoebe said as she came in the room with drinks.

"Yea one and the same, but we all know the reason you liked her was because I liked her." Leo said

"Yea that's true, she was the first girl I stole from you." Jay said as he got a playful punch on his arm from Leo. Suddenly the laughter stopped when a demon shimmered in.

"What a happy family." Deman said as he looked around.

"Get out and leave us." Jay said as he stood up.

"No I dont take orders from you anymore, not now at least but that's going to change." he said as he grabbed Phoebe from behind and held a energy ball to her face.

"Energy ball." Paige said as she tried to call for it but it looked like her power was deflected and she slammed against the wall behind her. Leo took a step forward but was stopped.

"Take one step and she dies." Deman said as he put the energy ball closer to Phoebe's face.

"Wait I'll go just dont hurt them ok." Jay said as he moved over to Deman.

"Perfect choice, but dont try nothing funny cause if I die there are others waiting to come and kill them." Deman said as he loosen his grip on Phoebe.

"Ok deal just let her go." Jay said as he reached the demon. The demon throwed Phoebe on the floor and shimmered out telling Jay to follow. Jay looked back at his family, in his brother's eyes who was now by Phoebe healing her and said "I'm sorry." then he orbed out leaving them sitting there angry but most confused.

* * *

"What happened?" Phoebe said as she came to.

"Jay is what happened, I cant believe I let him come here." Leo said as he helped Phoebe over to the couch.

'What do you mean?" Paige said as she tried to fix up the room.

"Jay is the one who is organising the underworld, he is the one trying to become the source." Leo said as his face filled with anger. "I'm going to kill him."

"No you are not, that is your brother didnt you hear the demon, he said that Jay has changed." Piper said as she sat next to Leo. She looked over to Chris and Tyler who was avoiding her gaze. "What do you guys know?"

"Well Uncle Leo is right dad is organising the underworld but not to take over, he was doing it for Wyatt." Tyler said as he sat down and looked up to Chris to continue.

"In the future Wyatt is the source of evil as I told you before but I didnt tell you was that Uncle Jay was his mentor. He stumbled across a seer who told him about the powerful Charmed ones baby and how he would kill all demons. So he thought if he helped him to get his throne he would be spared of his life." Chris said as he looked over at his dad who looked at him in disbelief.

"No, I dont believe you." Leo said as he stood up.

"Leo why would they lie." Paige said as she got up.

"No, my son is not going to become evil, my brother is not going to become his mentor and none of this is going to happen you hear me." Leo said as he orbed out leaving everyone there baffled and confused.

**

* * *

Oh k there is another chapter. I thought I should add some more brotherly moments. Hope you enjoyed this chapter please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Perfect Stranger**

**Setting: Takes place in season 6 after they vanquished the Order. When Piper runs into a stranger she introduces him to a friend to find out that he is not only a stranger but someone from Leo's past. Secrets are revealed and Leo's past finally catches up with him.**

**Sorry I havent updated over the weekend my family had a huge family renunion so I didnt have access to a computer. Hope it was worth the wait. This is my longest chapter so far I think well enjoy.**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"What happened?" Phoebe said as she came to.

"Jay is what happened, I cant believe I let him come here." Leo said as he helped Phoebe over to the couch.

'What do you mean?" Paige said as she tried to fix up the room.

"Jay is the one who is organising the underworld, he is the one trying to become the source." Leo said as his face filled with anger. "I'm going to kill him."

"No you are not, that is your brother didnt you hear the demon, he said that Jay has changed." Piper said as she sat next to Leo. She looked over to Chris and Tyler who was avoiding her gaze. "What do you guys know?"

"Well Uncle Leo is right dad is organising the underworld but not to take over, he was doing it for Wyatt." Tyler said as he sat down and looked up to Chris to continue.

"In the future Wyatt is the source of evil as I told you before but I didnt tell you was that Uncle Jay was his mentor. He stumbled across a seer who told him about the powerful Charmed ones baby and how he would kill all demons. So he thought if he helped him to get his throne he would be spared of his life." Chris said as he looked over at his dad who looked at him in disbelief.

"No, I dont believe you." Leo said as he stood up.

"Leo, why would they lie." Paige said as she got up.

"No, my son is not going to become evil, my brother is not going to become his mentor and none of this is going to happen you hear me." Leo said as he orbed out leaving everyone there baffled and confused.

"Chris, hurry see if you can sense him." Piper said as she broke the silence. She was still shock because this was the first time she had ever seen Leo like that, it was like he was a completely different person and it scared her.

"Three guesses where he went." Chris said as he looked at Tyler.

"The bridge, that's where he goes to clear his mind." Tyler said as he slammed himself on the chair. He began rubbing his temples to ease his headache. This morning everything was going good they were laughing and now his father and missing and his uncle is on the verge of doing something he might regret for the rest of his life.

"Ok come on Paige orb me there." Piper said as she moved towards her sister.

"No you cant go, he is not himself and he could easily hurt you. But we need to stop you before he turns." Chris said as he walked over to his mother. Suddenly he felt the stares of his mother and aunts confused eyes. He looked at Tyler who knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Uncle Leo, well he is going to move heaven and earth to save my dad, he feels that he failed him some how that he could have prevented it, he feels that he failed as a brother and now finding out that his son will be evil makes him feel like he is a failure of a father." Tyler said as he got up.

"So if we cant help him, how the hell are we going to do that, I will sit here and watch as my husband turns evil." Piper said as she paced the room. Suddenly a swirl of orbs filled the room, all eyes watched, wishing that it would be Leo, but it forms into what looks like a female elder with a robe on with the hood up.

"I can help you with that." the elder said as she slowly removed her hood. Everyone except Paige let out a sharp gasp as they saw the person who was standing before them.

* * *

"Where the hell am I?" Jay asked as he looked around the cage he was placed in. He noticed a shadow in the corner of the room. "Who's out there?" the figure laughed and started to move from the shadows.

"Aww, come on Jay and here I thought we were friends well at least after our last visit." the figure said as he stepped into the light, but Jay already recognised the voice, it was the voice of the one who killed his son.

"Gideon." Jay said as he looked up at him. Gideon had a smirk on his face and looked on like he was proud of something he accomplished. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Finishing what you started with baby Wyatt but towards a different goal." Gideon said as he sat in a throne shape rock.

"What goal? What are you going to do with Wyatt?" Jay said as he started to get angry.

"The same thing I did with you son, what was his name oh yea Thomas." Gideon said as he got up and moved towards the cage.

"What, you are going to try to kill Wyatt, but you are good, he is good." Jay said trying to see if he was being fooled.

"No he is good now but he will not be forever, just like your child Wyatt will grow up to be very powerful, one being cant control so much power so it bound that he will turn and like Thomas he will be a great threat this needs to be done for the greater good." Gideon said as he walked around the cage's perimeter.

"What, how can you do this to the Charmed Ones the greatest force of good there is and to Leo you are his mentor for Christ sake." Jay said as he moved closer to the end of the cage.

"This needs to be done for the greater good, and Leo will understand if not he will have to be removed." Gideon said as he stopped walking.

"You bastard, your his mentor, his friend." Jay said as anger filled him. He cant bear thinking his brother going through the same thing he went through when he lost Tommy.

"The greater good means sacrafice, stay put I have some unfinished business to take care of." Gideon said as he orbed out.

* * *

"Natalie." Piper said as she looked at the woman infront of her. She still looked the same to her.

"Yes hello Piper, you too Phoebe and Paige." Natalie said as she looked at the other sisters.

"We saw you die." Phoebe said as she moved towards Natalie to see if she was seeing things.

"You know as well as I that life doesnt end there, they made me an Elder." Natalie said as she noticed the two boys behind her, who didnt say anything since she arrived. "Why didnt you call for me?" Natalie said as she walked towards Chris.

"Wait you know who they are?" Paige said as she looked at the elder before her.

"Yes, well when Leo was banished to Vahalla, I did some searching and I travelled to the future and met up with future Leo, who told me all I needed to know to save Wyatt, which included Chris and Tyler. So I confronted him" Natalie as she smiled looking at her future son. _He looks so much like his father._

"So, wait you knew how to save Wyatt and you didnt tell me, after all of the demon hunts." Chris said getting annoyed. The information that Natalie knew could have saved him a lot of trouble.

"Wait, I'm sorry but Wyatt can wait, Uncle Leo cant." Tyler said as he walked towards the sisters.

"Yes Tyler is right, Leo doesnt have much time we need to get to him before he finds out the person who is after Wyatt is the same person who kidnapped Jay." Natalie said as she turned away from Chris and walked toward Piper. "And you are the key to saving him." she said as she pointed to Piper.

"Me, how?" Piper said as she looked towards the elder.

"I am going to find Leo, by now he has found out where to find Jay, you have to find him and stop him from killing the person responsible." Natalie said as she saw a confuse look come on Paige's face.

"Why should we stop him, I mean this person is evil he trying to turn Wyatt evil he sounds like he needs to be vanquished." Paige said as she looked at Chris who was now looking on the ground. "Chris is there something you know that you are not sharing?"

"I know who it is, it's that bastard Gideon." Chris said as anger ran cross his face.

"Yes Chris it is him, now you see why I cant let Leo kill him, he could get hurt or worse die." Natalie said.

"But you said that Leo could kill him." Phoebe said

"Yes, but Gideon is like family to Leo he might not want to fight him back." Piper said as she sat down.

"Also that would mean he would have to let go of his pacifist side and use his powers which could easily turn the user if you use it for vengance." Natalie said.

"But why would Gideon want to turn Wyatt." Paige said as she walked around.

"Because he views him as a threat to the greater good, but as future Leo said he couldnt kill Wyatt right away so he keeps him in the underworld until he could." Natalie said as she sat down.

"Wow I mean being separated from his family for how long could easily turn him." Tyler said as he looked at Chris who now had guilt on his face.

"I had no idea." Chris said as he sat next to Piper.

"Dont worry Chris we are going to save the future, for both of you sakes I promise." Piper said as she used her finger to move a piece of hair from his face. Chris smiled and nodded his mother never once broke the promises she use to make to him.

* * *

Leo looked at the little cars moving beneath the bridge. He just couldnt believe that all this was happening to him. The year started out so perfectly. Wyatt being born then from there it went downhill, he becoming an elder leaving his family which makes him a failure, letting his brother get taken which makes him a failure and receiving knowledge that his son is an evil power lord in the future which makes him a failure. So in all he is in one word a failure but he isnt going to let that happen. He will do whatever is necessary to stop that from happening. Firstly he had to find Jay. He knew that he wasnt there because he couldnt sense him so he had to go to the underworld. He knew that he would have to let go of his pacifist side but that didnt matter because this was family. All these thoughts ran through his head as he orbed out.

* * *

**Well there you go another chapter, I would like to thank all of you who reviewed my story so far you guys encourage me to go on. Well review this one and tell me what you think.**


	8. Authors Note

**Authors Note :I am sorry to inform you that this is not an update but I am not going to be able to update my stories which include this one and Never letting go because I am getting ready for my CXC's and GSCE but dont worry as soon as they are finish I will update each story and maybe even start a new one. Well sorry guys.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Perfect Stranger**

**Setting: Takes place in season 6 after they vanquished the Order. When Piper runs into a stranger she introduces him to a friend to find out that he is not only a stranger but someone from Leo's past. Secrets are revealed and Leo's past finally catches up with him.**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

"So are you going to talk to Leo now." Phoebe asked as she came into the room. She could not believe that her brother in law um ex brother in law was on the verge of breaking to evil.

"Yes I am going on the bridge and then tell you where Jay's location is." Natalie said as she got up.

"Ok mom be careful ok." Tyler said as he walked towards his mother.

"Dont worry I will. I'll be in touch." Natalie said as she disappeared in a swirl of orbs.

"So what we are suppose to stay here until she comes back." Piper asked as she paced the room.

"No we are going to make a backup plan and protect Wyatt. By the way mom where is Wyatt?" Chris asked as he realised his baby big brother was not in the livingroom.

"He's by Victor's why." Paige said as she entered the room.

"Oh my god we have to get him." Piper said as she rushed to Paige's side. "Orb orb orb or.." she said as her and Paige disappeared in a swirl of blue lights.

Leo reappeared on the top of the bridge wondering why he was back here when he was sensing his son. He turned around and saw Natalie standing on the other side of the bridge. She saw he was there and ran over to him.

"Its ok Leo." she said as he broke down and cried on his shoulder.

"No its not ok I I I let Jay get Wyatt."

"No Leo listen to me Jay doesnt have Wyatt."

"Yes he does wait you are defending him? You're all in this arent you."

"Leo you know me I would never do anything to hurt you."

"But I also know you would do anything for Jay."

"Look do what you have to do but remember he is your brother and you have a family to think about." Natalie said as she orbed out leaving Leo behind. Leo was furious that his brother had not only hurt his family but in a way hurt Natalie. He orbed out and reappeared in the underworld infront of a cage. In the corner of the cage was a beatened and bruised Jay. When Leo saw this some of his anger disappeared. He slowly made his way to the cage. Hearing someone coming Jay lifted his head up and saw Leo.

"Leo what are you doing here? You cant be here." Jay say as he struggled to his feet.

"Dont put that innocent act on I know you are the one after Wyatt and I will destroy that threat once and for all." Leo said as he tried to orb into the cage only to be bounced off.

In Victory's condo a swirl of orbs appeared and formed into Piper and Paige.

"Dad are you here." Piper asked as she looked around.

"Piper look." Paige said pointing at a black shoe behing the sofa. It was Victor.

"Dad! Are you ok?" Piper asked as she bend down her father temporary height.

"W w w yatt." He muttered as he slipped into unconciousness.

"Come on Paige manor mano.." she said as they disappeared and reapppeared in the conservatory. When they arrived they noticed Natalie was already back.

"Dad, Natalie heal him." Phoebe said as she watched the elder walk over and healed her father.

"He is ok, he just needs to rest. Like I was telling the others I found out where Gideon is. Now follow me." Natalie said as she orbed out.

"Damnit Jay get out that little cage and fight like a man." Leo said as he unsuccessfully tried to get to his brother.

"Leo Im not after Wyatt its Gideon he is the one who did this to me."

"Why would an elder want to kill my son? My own mentor."

"He views Wyatt as a threat, he views him like how he viewed Tommy."

"But Wyatt's good."

"I know but he believes he will turn. Please Leo let me help I dont want you to feel the pain I felt." Jay begged. Leo pondered over if to believe him and decided to.

"Ok fine but how do I get you out?" Leo asked. He stopped and listened and after a few minutes had Jay free from his confines.

"Thanks bro now follow me to Gideon." Jay said as he disappeared in a swirl of semi dark and white lights. Leo did as he was told.

Gideon paced the floor with baby Wyatt stuck in the confines of a crystal cage.

"You are a threat to the greater good. Too much power in one being you are bound to turn evil." Gideon said as he stopped and looked at the bless dagger in his hand. "This is for the good of mankind." Suddenly a swirl of orbs formed behind Gideon forming into the Charmed Ones, Chris and Tyler.

"Hey elder dude I wouldnt do that if I were you." Tyler said. Suddenly another swirl of orbs formed beside them into Jay and Leo. When Leo saw his mentor over his son with a dagger he shot lightening out of his hand at him and charged him like a crazed animal.

The Charmed Ones stood in horror as they watch Leo beat the crap out of Gideon when Piper remembered what Natalie said. She walked over to the crystal cage and picked up Wyatt and froze Leo and Gideon. She walked next to him and unfroze him.

"Leo please dont do this."

"Piper that bastard he turned on me, he tried to kill Wyatt."

"But he didnt see he's ok." 

"I cant let him get away."

"Then let the other elders deal with him because if you do they will punish you and you will fail your family."

"I already failed you guys."

"Leo look at me no you have not failed your family. Be the bigger man and take him to the Elders you dont have to kill him with your bare hands he will pay just not by your hands."

"Piper I"

"Please Leo." Piper begged as she looked into Leo's eyes.

"Ok." he said in a soft voice as he ruffly grabbed the frozen elder by his arms and orbed Up There with him.

"Come on lets follow them." the rest of the family said as they disappeared in a swirl of orbs.

**An update Im sorry I took so long but I will be updating more regularly. I am almost finished with this story about two or three more chapters before it is end. If you guys are interested in a sequel let me know. Please reveiw**


End file.
